


Fire Down Below

by amybeegood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Crack, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Poe Dameron Just Wants to Direct a Porno, Shameless Smut, Two Shot, Well I think it's funny, You'll probably laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybeegood/pseuds/amybeegood
Summary: Ben Solo produces hardcore porn and wrote his very own script under the pen name Kylo Ren.It’s bad. Real bad.The director insists on a “creative consultant” to help with the atrocious writing.Enter Rey Niima, who is only able to communicate with the script’s mystery writer via the production’s sexy executive producer...





	1. Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter [@beegood_amy](https://twitter.com/beegood_amy) for updates to my ever-growing smut collection and occasional tweets. XOXO!

Poe Dameron is the best of the best.

He’s professional, courteous, and most importantly, he has a vision.

Usually.

Unless the script is absolutely god-awful.

“There’s no fucking way I’m making her call his dick a _bushmaster_ in the middle of a scene! ... Because! There’s no bush! It’s bald as a fucking cue-ball!” he shouts into the phone. Everyone on set freezes as they try to eavesdrop, even if to only half of a very interesting conversation.

“_Why?_ Where do I start? Um, how about because nobody wants to see a bushy _anything_ in porn these days unless it’s a full head of hair. Because! And _twat_? _Twat_ is terrible and it's all over the fucking script! Nobody says _twat_ when they’re screwing. Even my grandparents have better dirty talk than this...What do you mean _how do I know?_”

Poe huffs and rolls his eyes. “I can’t fucking work like this…I know! I _know_ I signed a contract, but – Solo, this is horrendous. Like…really, really bad. What? Yeah! You heard me! Hire a consultant, or I’m finished with this mess.”

Poe is well-aware of the eyes of the cast and crew avidly watching his every move.

But he cannot live with himself if he allows things to proceed one instant longer. He’s an artist. He can’t be associated with anything less than perfection.

He has a reputation to uphold, especially after releasing his best-selling _Cum the Spring_ series just last year.

He can’t do this unless some serious changes are made. The script really is _that_ horrid.

He looks around set and realizes his actors are naked and waiting…and the lead male actor’s _interest_ is severely waning after that last line.

“Gah. Everyone take ten.”

Ben Solo hangs up the phone and smirks at Poe Dameron’s extreme frustration. Poe’s being a prima donna just like always.

Still. Poe is the best of the best and if he’s threatening to leave, Ben decides he’d better make an effort to keep him. He’s not ready for Dameron to hang up his hat just yet. Oh, no. Not when there’s so much more to come…

“Mitaka!” he calls, hoping his assistant has been listening in to save time and repetition.

“Yessir?” Sure enough, Mitaka comes around the corner with a soothing cup of tea in anticipation of his boss’s latest headache.

“I need a script consultant for the _Fire Down Below_ production. Like…_now_.”

“Sure thing, boss. Do you have anyone in mind?”

Mitaka isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, but he tries. Ben can’t really fault him for not being a mind reader.

“…if I had someone in mind…would I be asking you to get someone for me?” Ben counters, taking a sip of tea. At least Mitaka is good at tea.

“Um. I don’t know, sir.” Mitaka hesitates. “Would you? Be asking?”

He looks like a deer in the headlights and Ben reminds himself to be patient.

Ben’s sigh is long-suffering and resolute. “Just call someone and get them on set as soon as possible. Oh. And send me their dossier so I at least know who’s going to be meddling with my- I mean _Kylo Ren’s_ script…”

When Rey gets the call to assist with a script for a major production, she is _thrilled_.

After earning a Bachelor of Fine Arts with a major in screenwriting, it has been more difficult than she expected to find steady work. L.A. is competitive and expensive, and she is literally wondering how she is going to make rent.

So when an old classmate, Dopheld Mitaka, calls and asks her to help him out, she willingly accepts. She agrees so quickly she doesn’t even ask what the project is. Mitaka gives her the address of the studio and she heads there right away, too excited to finally have a chance to get her foot in the door in a cutthroat industry.

However. The nature of the project becomes glaringly evident when she arrives on set that afternoon.

She hasn’t really heard of Poe Dameron before, but Mitaka assured her he is a highly respected director for his genre, whatever that means…until Rey realizes the genre happens to be hardcore pornography.

She is watching from the shadows, freaking the fuck out, trying to decide if she really wants to kick-start her film career in this _particular_ industry when one of the actors on set bellows, “Oh! Yeah! Twist my scrotum like you’re wringing a dishtowel! Oh, _oh_. Yeah. Like you’re milking a cow –”

_Wait. Is this a parody?_

Several of the nearby crew snicker behind their hands, and with a sinking dread, Rey realizes the situation is not good.

She is just wondering how many of the crew noticed her arrival and if she should leave…when it gets worse.

Much worse.

“Oh, daddy, my twat just loves that big pecker of yours…so, so much…oh, how I need it. Need to be pecked down…so hard. So bad.”

Oh. Dear. Heavens.

It doesn’t help when the two primary actors burst into laughter and Dameron, with obvious exasperation, runs his fingers through his hair and screams, “Cut! _Fuck!_”

He glares around the room and unfortunately makes eye contact with Rey, who freezes in the classic pose of someone trying to tiptoe away before she’s noticed.

Poe scowls and turns back to the two on set. “Get a grip you two!”

But the actors are shrieking with hysterical with laughter by now, and Rey watches things unfold into chaos as the lead actress screeches with hilarity, “I’m _sooo_ wet! Wet like a fire hydrant! Ah! _Hahahaaaa_!” and her partner snorts, “That’s okay baby, I’ve got a huge hose just for you…”

Rey turns beet red as Dameron turns back to glare at her. No. Not her. Someone behind her.

She turns to see who it is and has to look up, up and _up_, because he’s tall…and smoking hot. Her cheeks blaze red as she wonders if he’s part of the production.

Maybe he’s an actor…that thought does dangerous things to her pulse.

_Maybe I’ll stick around for a just little bit more…_

His dark eyes scan her from head to toe before squinting with a friendliness that sends a curl of heat through her belly.

“Hey. New?”

“Uh,” Rey’s throat has gone all dry and husky under his frank perusal. “Oh. Yeah.”

“Acting?” he asks, with definite and heated interest. She can practically feel the weight of his gaze flicker over her breasts and her nipples go hard.

She swallows and licks her lips. “Uh. Script consultant, actually…”

He lifts a brow. “Really? Huh.”

Rey presses her lips together to keep from grinning dopily up at him. She cocks a brow in silent question…_and you are?._..

But Poe is bearing down on them like an angry hurricane, and her unspoken question is answered almost immediately.

As Dameron stomps over to them, Mr. Tall and Fuckable leans close and says sotto-voice, “Don’t be afraid. He threatens to quit all the time…” then, as Poe approaches, “Poe! I _know_ you’re frustrated. But look! I hired a consultant.”

Poe is shaking his dark head and he looks stubborn. “Solo, I can’t do this. I just can’t…”

“Yes, you can!”

“No, I really don’t think I can. Not even with a consultant.”

Rey’s watching the hostility between them fly back and forth like a tennis ball and it takes her a minute to realize they are both looking at her.

“Uh. Hi. I’m Rey.”

Poe looks her up and down. “I know. Dopheld told me you were coming. I still quit.”

Solo grins and braces one huge paw on each of her shoulders, sending tingles shooting up and down her entire body. “Oh, come on. It can’t be that bad, Dammy. Give Rey a chance.”

Rey wants to melt into a puddle on the floor at her name on this handsome stranger’s voice. _Solo_, Poe had called him, but she’d be surprised if he was ever alone. Someone as good-looking as him would have women lining up everywhere he went.

He must be a producer if he’d claimed to hire her.

Poe looks skeptical and Rey needs the money. And maybe a tiny part of her wants to impress this producer, Solo.

“Um. I already have a few ideas to, ah, improve the general tone of…what I just heard.”

“You can’t put lipstick on a pig and call it pretty. This whole script is a disaster. Sorry, babe, but I’m done.”

But Solo jumps in with a cajoling, “Aw, Dammy don’t be like that. I’ll give you a bonus to stick around. Come on. Take a week, everyone take a week, we’ll get Rey here to look at the script and we’ll reconvene.”

Poe shakes his head, but at the word “bonus” his eyes definitely light up.

Solo squeezes her shoulders and Rey almost passes out at how good it feels.

“Give us a week. Please? Pretty please?” Solo pleads, sounding for all the world like a little boy begging for candy, not a grown adult pornography producer asking for a chance to make more porn.

“Um…I’d really appreciate a chance to prove myself…” Rey adds, hoping those massive hands stay on her shoulders forever. She wonders how closely she’ll be working with the person attached to those hands.

_And I need the fucking money. Bad._

“See? She’s a pro…uh…not like a _pro_-pro,” Solo corrects awkwardly, and Rey shakes her head at the double-entendre. “But I’m sure she’s knowledgeable in all this stuff. As it pertains to her job, of course.”

Rey nods encouragingly at “Dammy” and tries to ignore the sudden wetness in her panties when Solo gives her another encouraging squeeze.

**Next Day…**

“So…let’s talk about the title, first. _Fire Down Below_ sounds like…Well, like someone has an STI or a UTI…”

She’s in Ben Solo’s corporate office the next day, holding a cup of perfectly-steeped Earl Grey and trying her hardest to be as professional as possible, under the circumstances.

“An STI? Really?” Her employer looks a treat in a dark blue suit, huge hands folded across his abs as he leans back in his fancy executive chair.

“Unless that’s a critical part of the storyline? I would change it.” Rey’s confidence is only slightly boosted by the fact Mr. Solo appears to be seriously considering her recommendation.

“I suppose a UTI would be better…” he muses.

“Well. Some might say neither are great…” Rey tries her very best to keep the sarcasm from her voice.

Ben hums again and takes a contemplative sip of tea.

Rey nods, wondering if she’s the only who thought there might be a distinct theme of STI’s coming through when she first read the script. But then, later, in Scene Three, when the actress is supposed to beg her partner to "jizz on her twat" because it’s burning and scream “Put out the fire! Put it ouuut!!!”...yeah, then the STI theme seems pretty obvious.

_Euh. No. That’s definitely bad. All bad. _

Her boss looks skeptical. She goes on, determined to make her point. “Yeah…any time someone’s genitals experience a burning sensation…”

“That’s hot, right?” he interjects eagerly.

“Um, _no_. No. Burning in the groin area usually indicates a need for medical attention.”

Rey won’t judge others for their kinks, but she did her research. The First Order produces high-quality, conventional porno, so they might want to keep the themes more mainstream.

“Urinary tract? Hmmm. No. I never thought of it that way,” Ben says thoughtfully, crossing a ridiculously long leg and drawing Rey’s attention to the breathtaking ripple of muscle under his suit jacket. “Kylo just figures any fire analogies will make the scene hot. And relevant. Because of the fire truck.”

Rey tries not to be distracted by the way her boss’s lush mouth curves into a boyish semi smile when he thinks of a fire truck. He has the most gorgeous, luscious lips, so soft…

“Well, it would certainly help if I am able to speak to the writer himself…ah, Kylo Ren? Is he available?” Rey inquires. The room feels like it is two-hundred degrees and she is sure she is blushing rather furiously.

“He prefers to communicate only with me…” Ben tells her.

_Ah. Hmmm._

She tries to get the conversation back on track.

“Okay. Well, what about the next scene…the…um…five-alarm fire?”

Ben sits up and brightens. “Oh! Yes! That’s one of my favorite scenes. Because of the romance.”

“I’m sorry, did you just say…romance?” Rey is lost. She flips through the pages and finds the scene.

“Yeah, yeah. You know. Because he’s getting all personal and telling her what he loves about her.”

“…you mean…the part where he says, and I quote, ‘your titties remind me of burger buns, but not the kind with seeds…the smooth kind, only with nipples’?”

Ben nods excitedly and Rey presses her lips together. She is beginning to get the feeling Mr. Solo has no idea how to talk dirty. Like. At all.

Nor does this Kylo Ren, whoever the fuck he is.

“…so…_romantic_ may be a stretch…burger buns with nipples is kind of…”

“A creative use of imagery?” Ben offers at her prolonged pause.

She’s trying to be diplomatic, but it’s fucking difficult. “Well, now that you mention imagery…Here’s another one. So, when the female lead says, _oooh, baby boy please melt my clit off with your wicked-hot tongue_, you don’t think that sounds a little bit…creepy? And excruciatingly painful?”

“Creepy? Creepy how?” He looks as if he’s sincerely considering her opinion, so she plows forward as brutally and directly as possible.

“Um. Creepy. Really fucking creepy. Like a serial killer.”

He blinks at her in astonishment. “Oh. _Really?_ Is that…is that the vibe you’re getting?”

Rey can’t help her eyes from widening and her nostrils from flaring. “Uh, yeah.”

He sort of deflates a bit, but she presses on. “Also, I'm under the impression most guys…do not like to hear they are babies…especially with sex…” She shakes her head. She’s not judging, but…

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Like…if you’re just doing straight-up hetero porn, then the guy might want to be portrayed as…”

“Sweet? Kind?”

“Mmmmmm…yes and no.” Rey avoids his eyes and wonders what he’s into. He seems sincerely baffled by her feedback. She’s trying to find the answer on the ceiling as she gently breaks the news. “Most guys want to feel…masculine and…strong…when they’re…you know.”

Ben squints at her like she’s crazy.

“And...girls _like_ that?” He lowers his voice an octave, and she shifts in her seat.

She nods and rolls her eyes. “Yeah. Usually. I mean…I can’t speak for all of us, but yeah. A girl usually doesn’t mind when a guy takes charge. Flexes his muscles a bit. You know.”

_Fuuuuuuuck. Stop saying “you know”…_

Ben pulls his lips into a pucker. “Well. I’ll take a look at your notations and send them on to…_Kylo_…Will you be available later in case I…in case he has any questions?”

_I’ll do whatever it takes to keep this job. Unfortunately, I can’t afford to be proud_, Rey thinks.

To his face, she tries to compose herself and smiles politely. “I’m at your disposal. Um. Your assistant has my contact information.”

He watches her practically flee his office, and his sharp eyes don’t miss the fact that her suit still has a tag hanging off the skirt or the well-worn condition of her shoes, despite a freshly-polished look.

_Ah_. She needs money. No self-respecting screenwriter would want to be involved with this disaster.

And he knows full-well it’s a disaster.

He’s never had so much fun in his life. He wonders how much longer he can keep her going like this. This whole debacle originated as a practical joke to finally, _finally_ get back at Poe fucking Dameron for a long-ago prank in college...but it is definitely evolving into something else.

As if the First Order would actually produce such appalling pap. Ben Solo only curates the very finest pornography. He’s won the much sought-after “Thank You for Cumming” award three years in a row, now.

But the idea of making Dameron involve himself with something so god-awful as _Fire Down Below_? Oh, that’s just pure fun. And now this pretty little screenwriting consultant is on the job…?

That’s just gravy.

Gravy. Oh, there’s something awful there if he tries.

He wonders if he can have even _more_ fun. He thinks he can.

Oh, most definitely.

Tomorrow can't come soon enough.


	2. Fire in The Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Look, I can’t be held responsible for all these terrible chapter names or awful puns. And even if I could, you know you love it.

# Chapter Two – Fire in The Hole

Rey is back in his office the next day, wearing a slightly worse-for-wear suit this time and with her hair pulled back into a no-nonsense bun. Ben is sure she’s trying to look professional and austere, but today’s style only emphasizes her long neck and the glorious freckles dusting her cheeks and collarbone.

She’s talking and he drags his attention from the shape of her mouth to focus on what she’s saying.

“So the following lines need to just straight up _go_.” She clears her throat and Ben fights to keep the shit-eating grin off his face. This is going to be too good.

“Please,” he says politely, gesturing for her to continue.

“Ah…okay…where do I start?” she mutters. “Oh. How about _I’m going to fuck your little furburger so deep you get a nosebleed_…?” She looks up from her notes and shakes her head no, but he’s struggling not to laugh out loud, so he merely cocks an eyebrow at her. “Maybe we swap out 'furburger' with something a little less…and take out the part about the nosebleed…this writer, Kylo, he must really have a thing for burgers, yeah?”

She’s floundering and Ben is trying not to bark with laughter. He pulls his hand over his mouth as if he’s considering but she’s already moving on.

“Um. Okay, here’s another one…cumquat? No, just no…” He blinks and bites his lips together. She shakes her head again and continues, “Oh…this one’s truly awful: ‘From now on, this is the only ten-inch sausage you choke down with your eggs.’ I don’t even…that doesn’t even make sense! Maybe if they were in a restaurant? But not a fire truck...”

He wonders if she has any idea what a turn-on it is for him to hear her read his terrible porn back to him with her softly-lilting British accent.

“Oh! Oh, and here’s another one. There’s no salvaging ‘gonna stuff you like a Thanksgiving turkey’ – that’s…” She shakes her head.

Ben reigns in a snicker before pointing out, “Oh, no I think that was a typo. It should say, ‘gonna stuff you like Thanksgiving, _my little turkey_.’”

“So, he calls her a turkey?”

“Yah.”

“That’s even worse than the original. Moving on. When he tells her his dick has _literally_ been on fire since the day they met? That’s bad. That sounds like herpes. Definitely a no-go.”

Rey’s lips are pressed together, and she looks quite stern, despite the faint color tinting her cheeks. She looks over her notes and takes a deep breath.

“Now, there is a whole scene with her…_ahhhh_…doing some, um, post-orgasm cleanup and it isn’t terrible, per se. A lot of people are into cum-eating, but you said you wanted to keep it mainstream and that might be a bit squicky for some…I’ll let you think about it, but I think that scene is salvageable.”

Ben fights a full-body shiver as he immediately pictures her licking cum off his dick. He gives her a tight smile. But she isn’t even looking at him.

“Okay. Next line: ‘Your…_twat_…is so hot I’ll need to wear oven mitts when I fuck you.’” Her teeth tug at her bottom lip and she shakes her head. “First of all, oven mitts aren’t really…”

She looks up at him like she’s hoping he will fill in the rest of the sentence, but she’s so helplessly adorable, he can’t really think straight. He gives her a noncommittal hum and nods for her to go on.

“Um. And, well, overall really, we need to replace the word _twat_ with something a little less…”

“Sexy?” he prompts, fighting a snort of amusement.

“I was going to say a little less old-fashioned,” Rey says tactfully.

He taps his finger on his jaw, as if deep in thought. “How about muff?”

Rey shakes her head and scrunches her face. _That’s a no_.

“Snatch?”

“…mmm…_no_…”

“Vajayjay?”

“Ugh. That’s awful for porn.”

“Meat curtains?”

“No!”

“Pork pie?”

“Mmmm, no.”

“Hot pocket?”

“Why all the food analogies?” she snaps, growing a bit agitated. He’s having a blast.

“Bearded clam?”

“Eew!”

“How about beaver? I’ve always been partial to –”

“Absolutely not.”

“Right. I imagine nobody wants to think about animals with sharp teeth near their lady bits…or ovens for that matter. Unless that’s a kink. I’m not judging.”

“Nobody’s judging…just…how about we keep it simple?” Rey hints, looking like she’s trying hard not to fall into hysterical laughter. It’s sexy and cute and Ben decides this is the most enjoyable pastime ever.

“So, we just call it a vagina?” he suggests nonchalantly.

Rey shrugs and her cheeks go from pink to scarlet. “That’s a bit…clinical isn’t it?”

“Well. What do you call yours?” He knows he’s pushing it, but he doesn’t give a shit. Ben is sure he is going to burst into flame at the shock that flares in her pretty hazel eyes.

“I’m sorry, _what?_”

“Oh. Oh my God, I hope you weren’t thinking I was…?” He tries to sound mortified. He’s not even remotely close to feeling sorry.

“No-no! I just…your question took me by surprise.”

Rey sighs loudly and returns her attention to her notes. Ben discreetly checks his watch. He wonders if it is too early to stop for lunch. Dammit. It’s only ten-thirty.

They’ve been doing this for over an hour, and so far, they’ve only managed to get through most of Scene One. In a fifteen-scene film. And he’s been half-hard for most of it.

He can’t help himself from purring, “_Pussy_. Let’s just call it that.”

He watches with hooded eyes as Rey bites her cheek and agrees, “Good. Pussy’s good.”

He licks his lips and rakes his gaze over her fussy little suit. _I’ll bet yours is._

“Okay!” she squeaks, obviously flustered. “Well, good. So, that’s settled.”

He checks his watch again. _Ten-thirty-one_. He’s got about two more minutes of this in him before he stands up, walks around his enormous mahogany desk, plops her down on top of it and pushes her skirt over her hips…

She takes a deep breath and he slides her a slow smile. The air in the room has grown thick as butter, but she’s still trying to soldier on.

He really should tell her the truth, but this is the most fun he’s had in years.

Plus, if he tells her the truth now, she won’t be able to come back tomorrow and review Kylo’s revisions to the script.

She re-crosses her legs for the fourth time in the last minute and he catches the briefest glimpse of un-stockinged thigh above the hem of her skirt.

That’s it.

He can’t take it anymore.

He stands and her eyes go wide as he strolls casually around to prop his butt against his desk, directly across from her so she has to crane her neck.

He can see right down the front of her blouse and pleasurable arousal flares in his gut.

He stretches a long leg to rest within inches of hers. If she shifts even slightly, her nyloned calf will brush against his slacks.

“What’s the next scene, sweetheart?” he murmurs, knowing full-well she could slap him with a sexual harassment lawsuit several times over just from his last question, let alone the last five minutes’ conversation.

But he’s pretty sure by the way she is staring at the growing bulge of his crotch, he could do the same to her.

He follows the trajectory of her gaze before sweeping his eyes back to hers.

She drags her eyes away and frantically flips through a few pages of her heavily-notated script.

“…um…_Fire in The Hole?_”

He shifts the tiniest bit and he would swear he can feel the heat of her leg next to his as he encroaches on her space, millimeter by delicious millimeter.

“Well, we’re probably going to have to scrap the whole thing and figure out something different…” he finally relents.

“Really?” she squeaks. She’s not moving her leg away, even if she isn’t looking at him.

He’s pushing it, but damn if he doesn’t want to bend her over his desk…_right now_…

She looks up, suddenly, and the heat in her gaze is enough to knock the wind out of him. And suddenly he’s leaning, hauling her against him until her lips smash onto his and she’s kissing him, digging her fingers into his hair with the sweetest moan he’s ever heard.

He cups the firm roundness of her butt and pulls her close, gently grinding her against him. She’s already panting and trying to push his jacket down his arms. He shrugs out of it and grunts when her sharp little teeth nip at his bottom lip.

He plants little sucking kisses on her chin and jaw, muttering, “I haven’t…for a while…”

Anyone in the industry would laugh and call him a dirty liar, but it’s true.

“You want to?” she groans.

“Yeah. Condoms in my pocket,” he gasps, sucking her neck hungrily.

“I fucking hate condoms,” she pants with a little laugh, deftly undoing his belt.

“Well, I fucking hate kids,” he smirks, helping her get his pants undone partway.

“I have an IUD,” she replies, hinting.

He catches her wrist. That could mean she’s in a long-term relationship.

“Single?”

She nods. “I’m clean if you want to…”

She sucks his bottom lip into her mouth, and he growls as he unbuttons her blouse. He spins them so she sits on his desk, and she goes back to work on his clothes, deftly unbuttoning his dress shirt after he yanks off his tie.

He works a hand up her skirt and almost comes in his pants when her warm little hand cups his balls and gives him a squeeze. He presses her back and her hands are all over his chest, sculpting against his pecs and smoothing up and down his arms as if she’s so _eager_ for it.

He roughly jerks her legs apart.

“Now…do you want sweet and kind or something else?” he grunts, reminding her of their conversation the day before.

She widens her knees for him, and his heart almost stops beating.

Fuck. She’s perfect.

He doesn’t wait to slide a finger beneath her damp underwear, finding the wetness between her legs as they groan together. He pumps his finger a few times and watches her eyes darken with lust.

He drags it over the silky skin of her inner thigh before taking a long suck. The scent alone is enough to send his blood pressure skyrocketing.

She’s got her hand tucked into his pants, palming his erection through his underwear and her eyes have gone all sleepy and soft. Beautiful.

“Show me your tits,” he orders brusquely.

She shakily unbuttons the rest of her blouse and pulls it open to expose her chest while he pushes his finger between her legs again. She’s wearing the palest pink bra and his mouth waters at the faint hint of her nipples showing through the lace.

His voice is half-gone when he tells her to take it off. She does and he leans forward to capture a perfect pink tip in his mouth. He rolls the hardened bud against his tongue and she gasps aloud and squirms closer.

Fuck, she’s so soft…he groans and strokes her until she shudders and whimpers against his hand.

He kisses his way up to her neck and whispers, “You wanna get fucked? Hmm?”

She moans incoherently, but this is the fun part for him. Making her say it out loud. He scrapes his teeth against her pulse, and he strokes her again, thumbing at her clit until she’s dripping wet.

“You’re gonna have to say it,” he mouths against her ear.

“…fuck me...please…”

“Good girl,” he murmurs.

Her words ignite a fury of passion in him as he pushes her skirt out of the way to find a pretty pink lace thong covering her. It matches her now-discarded bra and dark pleasure curls down his spine.

“You wore this for me? Hmm?”

She bites her lip and nods.

He bows his head to suck at her breasts until she’s squirming and gasping soft little pleas for him to fuck her.

“Very pretty,” he tells her, catching her gaze with his, even as he carefully pulls his underwear down, cautious not to hook the elastic on his painfully hard dick. Her eyes widen.

He grins, guiding himself between her legs with a bite of lip and a slow thrust.

She’s tight, and he pushes more forcefully until her head falls back.

“…your pussy…it’s so _hot_…” he breathes, pulling her hips into his as he nudges his way inside. “Fucking _scorching_.”

Her eyes fall to half-mast and she bites her lips and thrusts her breasts out, hooking her ankles around his waist.

He pumps his hips into her until their skin is dewy with sweat and they’re breathing hard. It’s only been minutes and he can already feel the delicious pressure of an impending orgasm building at the base of his spine.

She pushes him back, and he pulls out, confused. Until she sits up and takes him into her mouth with all the eagerness of a hungry little gutter slut.

“Oh, fuck!” he bellows at the sensation of her hot little mouth and tongue working his dick down her throat.

She glances up to make sure he’s watching before she slides a hand down to cup and squeeze his balls twisting just hard enough to make him jerk against her.

He spears his fingers through her silky hair and grunts like an animal, trying to maintain control, even as he thinks, _Keep going, baby._

His eyes almost roll into the back of his head when she slides a finger further back, stroking firmly against his prostate until he chokes and shivers at the forbidden pleasure.

“Oh…_fuck_!” he bites out again, less restrained than he wants to be…she’s going to end him if she doesn’t stop… She hums, loudly enough for it to vibrate all the way up his spine, and he’s sure he’s going to dump a load of cum so far down the back of her throat she’ll choke on it.

_Not yet._

He twists a handful of hair and pulls her off him, but she sucks hard all the way down and he almost loses his goddamn mind as she gives his dripping tip one last farewell flick of her tongue.

He shoves her back onto his desk and slides into her pussy like he owns it and this time she’s the one to let out a strangled groan as he rams in hard enough to bottom out.

He snags her hands in his and threads their fingers together, as her head falls back and her eyes close.

“Look at me when I’m fucking you,” he mutters, pumping his hips with increasing enthusiasm.

Her eyes flutter open and he fucks her harder, using their linked hands to pull her into him until they’re colliding against each other and feral bliss is pulling wildly at his self-control.

_You first, baby._

She’s twisting her hips and groaning, and she’s so wet and tight and hot…he shifts the angle so the hair at his groin rubs roughly against her clit and her thighs quiver and tense.

She thrusts out her breasts and moans, “Oh, fuck, yes, like that…_oh…fuck…yes_…”

“Like that?” he growls, and his whole body is trembling, going into overdrive, consumed with the silky-wet clutch of her around his dick and the glowing fire in her eyes. “Come…I wanna feel you come…”

“Oh! _Oh!_” she chokes and grunts a harsh little series of squeals as she clamps down on him, hard and hot, and it’s the sexiest thing he’s ever seen, _Rey_, sprawled on his desk, wide open just for him, coming so hard and soaking them both with her slick-hot juices…and he pins her hands to either side of her head and lets go with a heavy shudder and a loud moan, filling that hot little cunt of hers with his own mind-bending release…

“…mmmmhhh…” he moans, leaning in to kiss her, but softly because she’s gasping, and he can still feel the aftershocks of her squeezing him and maybe he wants to make it last just a little while longer, whatever this is.

But eventually, he pulls away, careful to help her sit up and straighten her clothes.

“Well,” she finally huffs, “maybe you should run it by Kylo, but we can probably use some of that for Scene Two…?”

Her eyes twinkle mischievously, and Ben decides honesty might be the best policy, under the circumstances.

“Well, actually…Kylo Ren…is me…” he tells her sheepishly.

She stares at him for a minute, until he shifts uncomfortably under her stern gaze.

Finally, she shakes her head and mutters, “I know it’s you. Mitaka told me last night. After I called to chew him out for getting me involved with such a shitshow.”

Damn. Maybe Mitaka is smarter than he looks.

“A shitshow?” Ben asks in mock offense. But he can’t wipe the grin off his face.

“Yeah. You know damn well it is. I don’t think anyone could write that badly if they tried.”

“Shit. Well. You got me.”

She wraps her arms around his neck and plants a sultry kiss on his cheek, and he’s pretty sure he falls head over heels in love when she informs him, “You’d better believe I’m still billing you my full fee for services rendered.”

“Well, in that case, maybe we should get to work on Scene Three…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had fun and if you want to check out some of my other smut, I'd love it!
> 
> If you enjoyed, please feel free to leave a comment or @ me on Twitter [@beegood_amy ](https://twitter.com/beegood_amy)

**Author's Note:**

>   
Find me on Twitter for fic updates, DMs, and occasional thirst tweets and rampant horniness! [@beegood_amy](https://twitter.com/beegood_amy)  
  
My works:
> 
> A/B/O:  
[House of The Rising Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512809/chapters/51276604) (A/B/O, Epic Scale Fantasy with a Canon-flavor, Read the tags, WIP)  
[The Wickedy Witch of Carnegie Hill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450107/chapters/64445872) (A/B/O, Enchanted AU, Fluffy, Sweet, Low-angst, WIP)  
[First Knot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978156) (Preylo, A/B/O, quick and FILTHY, COMPLETE)  
[Bad Neighbors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874359) (A/B/O, cop/lawyer, enemies-to-lovers, COMPLETE, now with EVEN MORE smut!)  
  
Darker Stuff:  
[creep](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/25554175/chapters/62008714) (Stalker, DARKFIC, Thriller, WIP)  
[Body of Work](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/24723547/chapters/59762740) (Soulmates, Killers, WIP)  
[Little Animals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902718) (DARKFIC, SMUT, Read the Tags, COMPLETE)  
[GatorWestern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502323) (Vampire/Horror WIP, almost done!)  
  
Short and Smutty:  
[Double Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903981/chapters/47144941) (Breylo, Benlo, Absolutely raunchy filth, smut, COMPLETE!)  
[Smoke Gets In Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231210) (Short fic, stoner soulmates, filthy smut, COMPLETE!)  
[Fire Down Below](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659043/chapters/49061249) (Filthy two-shot, Porn AU, crack, COMPLETE!)  
[Freak Show](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1098873) (Circus AU, Comedy, one-shot series)  
[Special Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836562) (one-shot)  
[Urinal Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412686) (one-shot, no urine or cakes involved, I swear!)  
  
Long and Plotty (and also Smutty):  
[Say It With Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710287) (Funny, Escort/Sugar Daddy AU, smutty, COMPLETE!)  
[Music To My Ears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121106) (Classical Music/Assassins AU, re-booting WIP)  
[Devil on the Dark Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287023) (Modern Hades/Persephone Fairy Tale WIP, one more chapter to go!)  
  
Also: [Into That Good Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437334/chapters/53609257) (Sweet, Rated M, Emotional, COMPLETE)
> 
> Currently, Cake, American Stars, Knotting Hill, Every Which Way But Loose, and The Secret Flower Club are all waiting behind hidden doors until I wrap up a few other WIPs.  
Although my WIPs are in varying stages of progress, I can promise none of them are abandoned, just resting. :)
> 
> XOXO!


End file.
